


Our Closet

by morganofthewildfire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt “is this our closet? Or your closet?”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Our Closet

Aelin sat on the couch, cackling wickedly to herself as her boyfriend scrambled around the house, shirtless, looking for a single clean t-shirt to wear.

Neither of them were the best at keeping up with laundry, so this was a regular occurrence, not to mention she loved stealing Rowan’s clothes, leading to even less of them available for him. Which was the case now, as she sat, curled up and comfortable in a large, soft, grey shirt that still smelled like pine and snow, and Rowan ran around half naked, bare chest on display as he looked for something clean to wear, not having noticed her yet.

She didn’t particularly mind the view, catching a glance every now and then as he checked different rooms. Her boyfriend was very fit, and loved to workout, meaning his abs were amazing, and the broad shoulders and tan skin were certainly great too. It was a mouthwatering combination, and just another reason for her to keep his clothes for himself.

Aelin saw the exact moment Rowan realized what she was wearing. He locked eyes with her, frowned, and shook his head as he walked over to where she was on the couch.

“Is that mine?” He asked quietly, bracing his hands on either side of her and leaning in, frown turning into a small smile tugging at the side of his lips.

“You live here now,” she whispered, bringing her face closer to his, “I think that means this shirt is  _ ours.”  _ She made like she was going to kiss him, lips ghosting over his, before darting out from under his arms and running to their bedroom, giggling as he playfully chased after her.

She ran into the large walk-in closet, turning to look at her boyfriend trailing behind her, but stumbled backward over a pile of clothes and fell to the floor, pulling Rowan's arm to bring him down with her.

He braced his arms on either side of her head, holding his body over hers.

Their heavy breaths warmed the other’s face, and Aelin smiled teasingly.

“Is this our closet?” She murmured, tone making it clear that was the right answer, “or  _ your  _ closet?” She continued, narrowing her eyes.

“Everything I have is yours,” he whispered, leaning down and catching her lips with his own, bare chest pressing into hers.

Yes, stealing his shirt was a great idea.


End file.
